CandyCake Guppies
''CandyCake Guppies ''is an American prechool children's television series produced for Cartoon Network and created by the same writers who created Bubble Guppies. This series' was used with expressive Flash-based animation style, kind of like My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. This show revolves around the underwater adventures of a group of legendary Bubble Guppies. The CandyCake Guppies -- Lolipop Pops, Blueberry Jam, Choco Cream, Cinnamon Buns, Sugar Pie, and Vanilla Cake -- are legendary Bubble Guppies with colorful tails. The legendary guppies are each unique with their own personalities and their own ways of going about things. The CandyCake Guppies are all created by Mr Rainbow, creating the legendary guppies with candy, sweets, and a mysterious chemical. The shows takes place in the planet Jupiter. Fun Facts *The idea for the CandyCake Guppies ''show was inspired by My Little Pony, in which the characters all have unique names. *One of the most inportant qualities of a show for preschoolers is that it has "advanced action and humor", which means that the action and the humor in the show are out of the ordinary. *Vanilla Cake is a unique preschool, because he is the toughest legendary guppy. Despite that, he approaches things a little more carefully. Characters *Lolipop Pops - She is the natural leader. She is a great friend, a fun legendary guppy to be around, and a natural leader, but she talks too much. Her legendary emblem is a pink lolipop. *Blueberry Jam - Blue is autistic, but generous, and often caught up in all kinds of different activities. He likes to try new things and get others involved. He has quite a sense of humor for an autistic child. His legendary emblem is a blueberry. *Choco Cream - Choco is artistic, but hyper. He insists that he isn't afraid of anything, and he has a talent of telling great stories. Choco Cream is friendly and fun to be around. His legendary mark is a dollop of chocolate whip cream. *Cinnamon Buns - Cinnamon Buns has a personality the size of her hair! She is funny and excited to learn. She loves to be the center of attention, but when it comes to singing, she sometimes gets nervous. Her legendary emblem is a cinnamon bun. *Sugar Pie - Sugar Pie is known for her thoughtfulness and compassion for others. This sweet little girl is in tune with the thoughts and feelings of others. Her legendary emblem is a purple-frosted cupcake. *Vanilla Cake - Cautious but mean, Vanilla Cake is an endearing characer on the show. Vanilla is tough but also smart. He often has an angry or annoyed look on his face, but other times he can be happy. His legendary emblem is a vanilla cake pop. *Cranberry Pup - What could be more fun than a legendary Bubble Puppy? Cranberry Pup is the CandyCake Guppies' best friend, or at least one of them. *Mr Rainbow - The CandyCake Guppies' fun and friendly guardian! Other Characters *'Chandelee''' - Jupiter Town's celebrity; he's based on a grim reaper with a jack-o-lantern for a head. *'Chondoller' - Chandelee's sister; she's based on a grim reaper with a jack-o-lantern for a head. She wears a small blue bow on her head. *'Scarecrow' - Jupiter's supervillain; he has an orange head, a straw hat, green long-sleeved shirt, dark blue overalls, and black shoes. *'Grim Reaper' ''- Scarecrow's assistant; he's based on the grim reaper. *'Sir Great White''' ''- A great white shark who was a bad guy at first, but becomes a helpful chomper; he's a great white shark with a gold crown and always carries a sword with him. *'Remora''' ''- Sir Great White's assistant; he's a remora fish wearing a green crown and carrying a sword. *'Manta Ray''' - Sir Great White's assistant; he's a manta ray wearing a purple crown and carrying a sword. *'Mayor Jupiter' - The mayor of Jupiter Town; he's a pony with a yellow body, black eyes, and a brown mane. He wears this thing that reads "mayor" in capital letters. *'Miss Jupiter '- The mayor's wife; she looks like her husband except her mane is longer and darker. *'Eggplant' - Jupiter Town's chef; he has a blue body, a purple poofy mane and tail, and yellow eyes. *'Sunflower' - The fortune teller of Jupiter Town; he's golden yellow, has black eyes, and a large poofy green mane and tail. *'Sweetheart' - Jupiter Town's discoverer; he's blue, has black eyes, and a tan-orange mane and tail. *'Dandelion' - The police chief of Jupiter Town; he's neon yellow, has black eyes, and a black swirly mane and tail. *'Green' - A criminal; he's small, green, and has red eyes. *'Red Unicorn' - A twin brother of Pink Pegasus; he has a pale red body, red eyes, and a dark red poofy mane and tail. *'Pink Pegasus' - A twin sister of Red Unicorn; she has a pink body, purple eyes, and raspberry mane and tail. *'Blue Alicorn '- A brother of Red and Pink; he has a blue body, indigo mane and tail, and purple eyes. *'Gastro '- A pony that works at a gas station; he has a light blue body, black eyes, and a reddish mane and tail. *'Bustle & Hazele' - Two mummies that work at a store; Bustle is red, and Hazele is purple. *'Mistletoe '- The mail man of Jupiter Town; he's a small white duck wearing a hat and carrying a bag of letters. *'Miss Galaxy '- Mr Rainbow's new wife. *'Parm '- Eggplant's mother. Episodes CandyCake Guppies Episode List Character Cast *'Lolipop Pops' - Tara Strong *'Blueberry Jam' - Jake Goldberg *'Choco Cream' - Marlek Walker *'Cinnamon Buns' - Grace Kautman *'Sugar Pie' - Baliey Gambertoglio *'Vanilla Cake' - Elizabeth Daily *'Mr Rainbow' - Robert Smith *'Cranberry Pup' - Frank Welker *'Chandelee '- Jet Jurgensmeyr *'Chondoller' - Andrea Libman *'Scarecrow '- Robert Smith *'Grim Reaper '- Thomas Hobson *'Sir Great White '- Clem Cheung *'Remora '- Donovan Patton *'Manta Ray '- Chris Phillips *'Mayor Jupiter '- Ian James Corlett *'Miss Jupiter '- Ellen Kennedy *'Eggplant '- Martin Short *'Sunflower' - Andrew Francis *'Sweetheart '- Linda Ballantyne *'Dandelion '- Ted Lewid *'Green '- Chris Phillips *'Red Unicorn '- Adam Deibert *'Pink Pegasus '- Tara Perry *'Blue Alicorn '- Amos Watene *'Gastro '- Tony Jay *'Bustle '- Jon Beavers *'Hazele '- Scott McCord *'Mistletoe '- Wayne Robson *'Miss Galaxy '- Kristina Nicoll *'Parm '- Lupe Ontiveros Theme Song Lyrics This is a mashup of the Hoshi no Kaabii theme song with the same music, but with different lyrics. *These little cuties we should name CandyCake Guppies *But truly hey are strong! I wonder if they are *They hold mysterious super powers and save their planet from evil ones *They are...the legendary...heroes *They are the strong heroes of Jupiter *In the peaceful planet, there has been many crimes happening *When the CandyCakes come around *Citizens will have nothing to worry! *CandyCakes will come to save the day, and make all the trouble end *Afterwards, Jupiter will be saved cause the troubles have stopped and do it other times *Made by various chemicals, CandyCake Guppies *Their superpowers are amazing! Is that true? *They hold many strange powers, even come in battles with those things *They are...the legendary...heroes *CandyCakes will come to save the day Category:Spin-offs